sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
4Minute - Superstar
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' Superstarright|200px *'Artista:' 4Minute *'Single:' Superstar *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 19-Julio-2010 *'Agencia: 'CUBE Entertainment 'Romanización' teukbyeolhi jalnange eopseo neon keoseo mwoga doelgeonde geureon ireokung jeoreokung ppeon-ppeon-ppeonhan malttaemae naui jiljureul meomchul sun eopseotji (aha aha aha) jigeumbuteo naui mudae nunkeuge tteugo bwara yetnal geu chingu byeolboril eoptdeon naega anya byeonhan moseube neon sseureojilgeoya (aha aha aha) meoributeo balkkeutkkaji nal ttarahage doelgeoya Superstar (Superstar) meomchuji anha, Superstar (Superstar) baro nanikka Superstar (Superstar) keuge oechyeobwa, Superstar (Superstar) Superstar (Superstar) ppeotppeothan meoriro meoriro nal jaejima dapdaphan maldeullo maldeullo gadujima ppeotppeothan meoriro meoriro nal jaejima dapdaphan maldeullo maldeullo gadujima oneul jinamyeon jugeulgeotcheoreom ssodabueobwa majimakcheoreom tteugeopge do it (do it) do it now ireon gihoeneun dasi ojianha (aha aha aha) meoributeo balkkeutkkaji nal ttarahage doelgeoya Superstar (Superstar) meomchuji anha, Superstar (Superstar) baro nanikka Superstar (Superstar) keuge oechyeobwa, Superstar (Superstar) Superstar (Superstar) ppeotppeothan meoriro meoriro nal jaejima dapdaphan maldeullo maldeullo gadujima ppeotppeothan meoriro meoriro nal jaejima dapdaphan maldeullo maldeullo gadujima ni oenjjog gaseumttwineun sorie (gwigiuryeobwa) yonggamhi neol bureugoisseo, ijen soljikhae jyeobwa~ ppeotppeothan meoriro meoriro nal jaejima (no way~) dapdaphan maldeullo maldeullo gadujima (no way~) ppeotppeothan meoriro meoriro nal jaejima (no way~) dapdaphan maldeullo maldeullo gadujima (no~ nal gadujima) geu nugudo nae yeoljeongui kkeuteul bojimothae aljimothae ganeumhaji mothae modu baraboneun mudae, wae irae? nareul boyeojugien so tight geotmoseupman bogo pandanhaetdamyeon (damyeon) geochil geos eopsi nareul pyeonggahaetdamyeon (damyeon) du nun keuge tteugo bwa I'll be your superstar (now) ready to the action Superstar (Superstar) meomchuji anha, Superstar (Superstar) baro nanikka Superstar (Superstar) keuge oechyeobwa, Superstar (Superstar) Superstar (Superstar) Superstar, ojig namaneul wihan stage ije modeun geol change Superstar, dan hanbeondo boji mothan Hot clip naega juingongin movie Superstar, niga alji mothaetdeon nareul bolgeoya Make it Hot Superstar, I'll be your (Superstar) Now ready to the action 'Español' No soy especial en nada, ¿qué quieres ser cuando crezcas? de esta u otra manera debido a las palabras en negrita, no puedes detener mi carrera, ah, ah. Desde ahora mira mi escenario con los ojos bien abiertos, no soy esa amiga de hace tanto que no tenía nada qué hacer, te desmayarás con mi transformación, ah, ah. Súper estrella (súper estrella) de la cabeza a los pies ahora me seguirás, (súper estrella) nunca me detendré, súper estrella, porque soy yo, súper estrella (súper estrella), dilo fuerte, súper estrella (súper estrella), súper estrella (súper estrella). No me midas con esa cabeza descarada, no me encierres con esas palabras bochornosas, no me midas con esa cabeza descarada, no me encierres con esas palabras bochornosas. Si el día pasa, derrámalo hasta la muerte, ardiente como si fuera la última vez, hazlo (hazlo) hazlo ahora una oportunidad como esta no regresa. Súper estrella (súper estrella) de la cabeza a los pies ahora me seguirás, (súper estrella) nunca me detendré, súper estrella, porque soy yo, súper estrella (súper estrella), dilo fuerte, súper estrella (súper estrella), súper estrella (súper estrella). No me midas con esa cabeza descarada, no me encierres con esas palabras bochornosas, no me midas con esa cabeza descarada, no me encierres con esas palabras bochornosas. En el sonido de la izquierda donde tu corazón late, (apoya tus oídos), estoy llamándote valientemente, ahora, ven verazmente. No me midas con esa cabeza descarada, (de ninguna manera) no me encierres con esas palabras bochornosas, (de ninguna manera) no me midas con esa cabeza descarada, (de ninguna manera) no me encierres con esas palabras bochornosas (de ninguna manera). Nadie puede ver el fin de mi pasión ni puede medirla, todos miran a mi escenario, el mostrarme como una dama es tan estricto, si me juzgan desde el exterior, si me juzgan sin tener que entrar, abre tus ojos totalmente, ahora seré una súper estrella, lista para la acción. Súper estrella (súper estrella) e la cabeza a los pies ahora me seguirás, (súper estrella) nunca me detendré, súper estrella, porque soy yo, súper estrella (súper estrella), dilo fuerte, súper estrella (súper estrella), súper estrella (súper estrella). Súper estrella, nunca me detendré, súper estrella, porque soy yo, súper estrella, dilo fuerte, súper estrella, súper estrella, (súper estrella) el escenario es solo para mí, ahora cambia todo, (súper estrella) me verás como nunca me has conocido, hazlo ardiente, (súper estrella) seré tu (súper estrella) ahora, lista para la acción. 'Hangul' 특별히 잘난게 없어 넌 커서 뭐가 될건데 그런 이러쿵 저러쿵 뻔뻔뻔한 말때매 나의 질주를 멈출 순 없었지 (aha aha aha) 지금부터 나의 무대 눈크게 뜨고 봐라 옛날 그 친구 별볼일 없던 내가 아냐 변한 모습에 넌 쓰러질거야 (aha aha aha) 머리부터 발끝까지 날 따라하게 될거야 Superstar(Superstar) 멈추지 않아 Superstar(Superstar) 바로 나니까 Superstar(Superstar) 크게 외쳐봐 Superstar(Superstar) Superstar (Superstar) 뻣뻣한 머리로 머리로 날 재지마 답답한 말들로 말들로 가두지마 뻣뻣한 머리로 머리로 날 재지마 답답한 말들로 말들로 가두지마 오늘 지나면 죽을것처럼 쏟아부어봐 마지막처럼 뜨겁게 do it (do it) do it now 이런 기회는 다시 오지않아 (aha aha aha) 머리부터 발끝까지 날 따라하게 될거야 Superstar(Superstar) 멈추지 않아 Superstar(Superstar) 바로 나니까 Superstar(Superstar) 크게 외쳐봐 Superstar(Superstar) Superstar(Superstar) 뻣뻣한 머리로 머리로 날 재지마 답답한 말들로 말들로 가두지마 뻣뻣한 머리로 머리로 날 재지마 답답한 말들로 말들로 가두지마 니 왼쪽 가슴뛰는 소리에 (귀기울여봐) 용감히 널 부르고있어, 이젠 솔직해 져봐 뻣뻣한 머리로 머리로 날 재지마 (no way) 답답한 말들로 말들로 가두지마 (no way) 뻣뻣한 머리로 머리로 날 재지마 (no way) 답답한 말들로 말들로 가두지마 (no~ 날 가두지마) 그 누구도 내 열정의 끝을 보지못해 알지못해 가늠하지 못해 모두 바라보는 무대, 왜 이래? 나를 보여주기엔 so tight 겉모습만 보고 판단했다면 (다면) 거칠 것 없이 나를 평가했다면 (다면) 두 눈 크게 뜨고 봐 I’ll be your superstar (now) ready to the action Superstar(Superstar) 멈추지 않아 Superstar(Superstar) 바로 나니까 Superstar(Superstar) 크게 외쳐봐 Superstar(Superstar) Superstar(Superstar) Superstar 오직 나만을 위한 stage 이제 모든 걸 change Superstar 단 한번도 보지 못한 Hot clip 내가 주인공인 movie Superstar 니가 알지 못했던 나를 볼거야 Make it Hot Superstar I’ll be your (Superstar) Now ready to the action 'Video' center|516px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop